The One Where Ross Is Fine
"The One Where Ross Is Fine" is the second episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on October 2, 2003. Plot Ross deals with finding out about Rachel and Joey's relationship almost as well as when he found out about Monica and Chandler - that is, not well at all - but out of loyalty and embarrassment, maintains that he is ‘fine’. The only problem is that everyone can see through his ruse: the word ‘fine’ keeps coming out all high-pitched and squeaky. In an attempt to prove that he is completely ‘fine’ with the new relationship, Ross invites Rachel and Joey to a dinner party with him and Charlie. Before dinner, however, Ross is obviously tense and anxious, almost on the verge of tears. When Joey suggests a drink to calm Ross’ nerves, the latter quickly goes overboard, becoming so drunk that he forgets to use oven mitts to carry a steaming dish of fajitas to the table – not even noticing the pain in his hands until Rachel points out his mistake. After a while of this drunken inappropriateness, Rachel and Charlie go home, leaving Joey in charge of Ross. In the morning, the two men talk, and Ross decides he will get used to Joey and Rachel being together. Meanwhile, Frank Jr., Phoebe's half-brother, comes into town with his kids to visit the Friends. He is completely wrung out and exhausted, claiming that he “hasn’t slept in four years”, and the triplets are running around making complete troublemakers of themselves in the coffeehouse. He wants Phoebe to take one of them to live with her so that he can manage the other two, but upon closer inspection of which one, he realises that he loves them all to much to let any of them go. During this family reunion, Monica and Chandler away from the others meeting Phoebe’s friends Bill and Colleen to learn about the particulars of adoption: they adopted their son Owen at birth and know a lot about the process. All goes well, to the point that Monica and Chandler are gaining a lot of knowledge – until Chandler runs into Owen on the way to the bathroom, mentioning Bob and Colleen’s help in explaining “how they adopted you”, only to find that Owen knew nothing about his adoption. Panicking, Chandler tells Monica what he’s done and the two attempt to make a hasty exit – but don’t manage to get out before Owen tells his parents about Chandler’s ‘big reveal’. The boy is completely distraught, but seems even more upset after, in the middle of a rant at Bob and Colleen, Chandler suggests that Santa isn’t real. And then, to top it all off, back at the coffeehouse, Chandler manages to tell the triplets Phoebe gave birth to them. Oops… Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Allisyn Ashley Arm - Leslie Buffay Sierra Marcoux - Chandler Buffay Jim Meskimen - Bill Dante Pastula - Frank Buffay Jr. Jr. Giovanni Ribisi - Frank Buffay Jr. John Damien Ryan - Coffee Shop Patron Daryl Sabara - Owen Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Kellie Waymire - Colleen Mary Castro - Coffee Patron Crew Directed By: Ben Weiss Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Graham & Ellen Plummer Trivia *This is the final appearance of Giovanni Ribisi as Frank Buffay Jr. **This is the first appearance of Frank Jr since "The One Hundreth" (S5E3). *This episode starts where the last episode ends, but with some differences. At the end of the previous episode, Rachel is the first to break the silence saying "I'm so sorry". At the start of this episode, Joey is the one to break the silence. *This episode feature no scenes in Monica's apartment. *As of this episode, five of the six friends are shown drunk at least twice: **Monica is shown drunk more than once, such as in "The One With The Fake Monica" (S1E21) and "The One Where They All Turn Thirty" (S7E14); **Rachel is drunk in "The One Where Ross' Finds Out" (S2E7), "The One In Vegas, Part 2" (S5E24), "The One After Vegas" (S6E1) and "The One With The Soap Opera Party" (S9E20). **Phoebe is drunk in "The One After Vegas" (S6E1), "The One Where They All Turn Thirty" and "The One With The Proposal" (S6E24); **Ross is drunk in "The One In Vegas, Part 2" (S5E24), "The One After Vegas" (S6E1) and in this episode; **Chandler is drunk in "The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister" (S3E11) and "The One With Rachel's Crush" (S4E13); **Joey is never shown drunk in this series. However, he may have been drunk in "The One With The Two Parties" (S2E22). *Frank Jr wants to give Phoebe one of his kids, which is a reversal of roles from "The One Hundreth", where when the triplets are born, she wants to keep one of them. *Ross says "I'm fine" nine times over the course of the episode. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Ross and Joey series